


How 'Bout a Pod?

by idellaphod, sobieru, sophinisba



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Characters Are in Fandom, Filk, Inspired by Podfic, Music, Other, Singing, this is hard to tag okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobieru/pseuds/sobieru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: Let's make a start, and pod the night away.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	How 'Bout a Pod?

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics by idella, vocals by sobieru, cover art by silverandblue, audio editing by sophinisba. 
> 
> Adapted from "How 'Bout a Dance" from the musical _Bonnie & Clyde_, music by Frank Wildhorn, lyrics by Don Black.
> 
> Created for Voiceteam 2020. Go team Red Out Loud!

Cover by silverandblue

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic2020/How+'Bout+a+Pod.mp3) | **Size:** 1.8 MB | **Duration:** 3:03 minutes

  
---|---  
  
How 'bout a pod?  
What do you say?  
I've got some fics  
That I'd love to show ya  
Let's make a start  
And pod the night  
Away...

How 'bout a pod?  
It's always fun  
Come over here  
Bring your mic with ya  
Can't beat bp  
To lift our spirits high  
It’ll be so awesome!

How 'bout a pod?  
Let's make a choice  
Fics like this  
Can really wow ya  
You'll lose the blues  
And you may lose your heart

Tonight is the night we've been waiting for  
Even the time zones are right  
I'm sure the group will make room 'round the mic  
When they hear you  
Speak like you do  
So...

Let’s make a pod  
Let's make our mark  
Fics like this  
Can really thrill ya  
You'll lose yourself  
And you may find your heart  
You'll lose yourself  
And you may find...  
Your heart...


End file.
